


Valentine’s Day 01: A Bunch of Goofballs On Dates: Whiterose & Bumbleby: Theme Parks

by PrinceWolf232



Series: Valentines Day Oneshots [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: (A little bit) of explicit language, F/F, Goofy idiots, Non-Binary Blake, double dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceWolf232/pseuds/PrinceWolf232
Summary: Weiss, Ruby and Blake and Yang have decided to all go out to the theme park for their valentine’s day double date.
Relationships: (Mentioned) Winter Schnee/Robyn Hill, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Valentines Day Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633735
Kudos: 35





	Valentine’s Day 01: A Bunch of Goofballs On Dates: Whiterose & Bumbleby: Theme Parks

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of four oneshots for today, next up (Depending on the Twitter Poll) will be Snowbyrd & Fair Game
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated ya'll 😄

“When is Yang coming to pick us up?” Weiss asks from her place in front of the mirror. Ruby hums, straightening her flannel shirt and she answers, “She isn’t. Blake and Yang are taking Bumblebee and we are taking Osiria. We are meeting them there” Weiss sends Ruby a look and asks, “Seriously?” Ruby nods and says, “Yeppers! Are you ready to go, snowflake?” Weiss hums, a blush dusting her cheeks and Ruby takes her hand, rather boldly, and leads her out the door and towards the red and white motorcycle that sits in the drive.

Ruby climbs on first with Weiss following behind. Weiss wraps her arms firmly around her girlfriend’s waist and asks, “Are you wearing cologne?” Ruby nods and answers, “Yeah… Winter got it for me” Weiss raises a brow and asks, “What is Winter doing buying you cologne?” Ruby looks back at Weiss and answers, “Weiss… Do you really believe that I’d cheat on you with your sister? She got me some yesterday when I told her about the date... Anyway, you know Winter is dating Robyn” Weiss scrunches her nose up at the mention of her sister’s girlfriend.

She brushes a stray lock of hair behind her ear and she mutters, “I don’t know how Winter fell for such a delinquent…” Ruby laughs and says, “Well, you and Winter aren’t so different then, are you?” Weiss looks Ruby in the eyes and asks, “What’s that supposed to mean?!” Ruby smirks and turns to face Weiss as she answers, “I mean, your dating me, aren’t you?” Weiss blushes and Ruby starts the bike and pulls out of the driveway.

**_ Meanwhile – With Blake and Yang _ **

“Yang? Babe, c’mon…” Blake mutters as she tries to shuffle from her girlfriend’s grasp. The blonde brawler doesn’t shift, still snoring and drooling away with her arm wrapped tightly around Blake’s waist. Blake sighs and her scroll begins to ring. Blake picks it up, smirking mischievously when she sees Weiss’ name blinking on the screen.

She presses the answer button, putting the call on speaker and she says, “Hey Weiss…” The sound of wind whipping past the phone makes Blake huff and Weiss answers, “Morning Blake. Are you two there yet?” Blake sighs and answers, “No… Yang still hasn’t woken up” Blake can hear Ruby laugh in the background and Weiss yells, “Yang Xiao Long! Get your ass out of bed before I come over there!” The loudness of Weiss’ voice forces Yang awake with a surprised yell of, “Oh grapes!” as she falls off the bed, hitting the floor with a thud, followed by a pained groan.

Blake tries to stifle her giggle and Yang asks, “Weiss? Keep it down would you…” Weiss scoffs and Ruby’s snorting can be heard in the background and Weiss snaps, “Get up Yang… Don’t make me say it a second time” Yang groans and answers, “Fine” Yang stands up, rubbing her head and a soft but goofy grin rises on her face as Blake bids farewell to Weiss and hangs up.

Blake looks over at Yang and points out, “Yang… You're staring again” Yang snaps out of her daydream with a huff and Blake climbs out of bed and makes her way to the shower. After the duo had their shared shower, they both begin dressing, Blake choosing a simple MCR T-shirt, ripped jeans and purple converse with bumblebees on them and Yang picking out a yellow t-shirt with a dragon imprinted on the front, a pair of jeans that match Blake’s and black motorcycle boots.

Blake plays with the ring on her finger, smiling slightly while Yang places a familiar string with an attached bottle cap around her neck. Yang looks up with a grin, tying her hair up in a ponytail, showing off the shaved sides.

She walks over to Blake, kissing the fuzz on the side of her head from where she shaved one side of her hair and Yang mutters, “You look handsome, Blakey” Blake blushes and mutters, “You don’t look so bad yourself, Yang” Yang pecks Blake’s lips and leads her out of the house.

**_ Back with Weiss and Ruby _ **

“It’s been an hour! Where are they?!” Weiss fumes as they pace back and forth. Ruby looks up, her silver hues hidden by her shades and she hears the familiar revving of Bumblebee and she places her hand on Weiss’ waist carefully and says, “They are here, babe. Chill” She kisses Weiss’ cheek and pulls away from her when a screech of “Ruby!!” comes from her sister.

Yang picks Ruby up with a smile and Ruby laughs softly. Blake walks over to Weiss with a smile and the duo embrace happily. Ruby walks over to Weiss and Blake and says, “Looking good, Blake! The new hairstyle suits you!” Blake smiles and says, “Thank you, Ruby. Yours looks good too” Ruby runs her hand through her sort of mohawk style and Weiss takes her hand, kissing her bare tattooed shoulder.

Yang wraps her arm around Blake’s shoulder and nods her head towards the theme park and asks, “Ready to go?” Everyone nods and they begin walking towards the park.

**_ Later _ **

“D-Do you remember when Robyn and Winter attempted a keg stand-“ Ruby cuts herself off with a laugh and Yang finishes, “and the keg fell over, taking Robyn and Winter with it?! Yeah! I recorded it!” Yang pulls out her scroll and plays the video, sending the group of girls into fits of giggles.

Weiss wipes a tear from her eye and says, “Winter was furious!” Blake nods and answers, “Yeah but nobody could take her seriously while she was drenched from head to toe in soda!” Yang snorts and chokes, “That was one of the best parties we ever had” Weiss sighs and answers, “Yeah… We really need to get together with the others sometime” The others nod, and Weiss checks her scroll when it beeps.

Weiss pockets her scroll and sighs, “Goddamn it… My rose, we have to go” Ruby looks up from finishing her pizza and asks, “Why? It’s not even late yet!” Weiss sighs and answers, “I have been called into work tomorrow… A conference that requires my attention apparently” Ruby pouts and Yang answers, “Yeah, we better go too… I have a late shift at the club tonight” They all stand up and walk back to the bikes.

Yang pulls Weiss, Ruby and Blake into a group hug and says, “Don’t be strangers you two… You guys are welcome at our place anytime” Weiss smiles and answers, “Thanks, Yang” Ruby smiles up at her older sister and they bid Blake and Yang goodbye.

Ruby sighs as Bumblebee fades from view and, “So, I guess we should-” Ruby gasps as she turns around to find Weiss on one knee. Weiss grins goofily and says, “Ruby Rose, my goofy, loveable rose… I never thought, as time went on, how much I would grow to love you and now, standing here with you on one of the best dates we have ever had, it has become clear that I want to spend the rest of my life with you… So… Will you marry me?” Weiss gazes up into Ruby’s silver hues with bated breath.

Ruby grins widely and mutters, “Weiss…” She pulls something out of her pocket, holding up a ring and she says, “I was about to ask you the same thing!” Weiss stands up and asks, “So is that a yes?” Ruby nods and answers, “Yes! So many times, yes!!” Weiss grins and places the ring on Ruby’s finger and Ruby does the same before Weiss pulls her into a kiss


End file.
